missing mate
by bakugirl
Summary: the BAU investigates a missing persons case, normally they wouldn't. but it happens to be the mate of Sesshomaru Takahashi, a high government official and a lord in the demonic society M rating is mostly for the later chapters (some violence, obviously)
1. Chapter 1

[Reid voice-over] a man's strength grows exponentially if he has something to protect- Inutaisho Takahashi

-xxXX^*with the team*^XXxx-

on the plane headed for Kyoto, everyone was asleep exept for Morgan, Hotch, and Reid

"Hotch?" asked Reid

"yes? what is it, Reid?"

"why are we going to japan for a missing persons case?"

"it is high priority. I'm not too sure myself. I've been told that the spouse of our vic is a high ranking demon of sorts. he said he was a...inudaiyoukai. I have almost no idea what-"

"inudaiyoukai means great dog demon." Reid said in his "hey, did you know that..." voice

"...and you didn't think to tell us you know japanese, eh, pretty boy?" asked Morgan

"I know my way around japan. most languages actually."

"that will come in handy, I'll have to keep that in mind in case our...demon, friend uses any other terms"

"what I don't get is why a great dog demon would even BE missing their mate. er...spouse"

"what do you mean?" Morgan was confused

"they're very protective. dog demons are like humans but...with a dog's instincts wired into their brains. hey, Hotch. did he say his name? maybe I can translate it. people name their kids a name for its meaning"

"he said it was Lord Sesshomaru"

"the killing perfection. hmm, we should probably treat him as if he's a dignitary, with a name like that he's-"

"...-the..killing perfection? come on, Reid, that's-"

"it's just a rough translation, Morgan. actually I think I've heard that name before. Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...hmm." he thought to himself, "I know I've heard of that name before somewhere, I'll ask Kagome later if she knows him."

"Kagome? who's that?"

"a friend. she knows a lot about demons, in fact, she grew up with a half dog demon."

"then you should probably question the demon."

"alright." Reid nodded, then pulled out his phone, and began to type

"what'cha typin' there?"

"I'm going to ask Kagome if she knows the name Sesshomaru." he then put the phone up to his ear, and waited, "hi, Kagome?" moments later, he looked utterly puzzled, "then...who is this?" and then it looked shocked, "oh! my apologies, I didn't know I was talking to him. your mate and I are close friends, I am SSA Doctor Spencer Reid" then turned to shock, "...oh, I didn't realize. I'm truly very sorry."

"who?"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Reid mouthed, then chuckled moments later, "that was morgan, we're on our way to investigate Kagome's disappearance."

"how did he hear me?" Morgan whispered, and Prentiss shrugged

Reid chuckled again, "I forgot to mention, dog demons have superb hearing, along with sight and smell. here, I'll put it on speaker."

"you know a lot about my kind, curious."

"your mate told me a lot about demons"

"hn, of course she did. she tends to enjoy teaching others of demons"

"er...excuse my interruption, but do you know who might have wanted to take your...-mate?" Morgan asked, unfamiliar with using the term, "mate"

"I know who took her. the question is how he got to her, and where he took her."

"who would that be?" asked Hotch

"a spider hanyou named Naraku"

the two instantly looked at Reid, who said. "half demon"

"I forget not all people know of the proper names of our kind."

"if you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask a few questions when we arrive in Kyoto"

"of course. also, what breedis your team"

"breed?" Morgan mouthed, shocked beyond hell, 'what does he mean by BREED?'

"we're all human" Reid chuckled

"I will inform the staff. we will talk more when you arrive"

"alright." he nodded, and pocketed the phone after Sesshomaru ended the call

"perhaps it would be best if you take lead on this case, Reid, seeing as how you know most about the kind of culture we are entering"

"the...ENTIRE case?" Morgan asked, "with all due respect, I don't think the kid is ready for that. why not why not have him lead it WITH you, Hotch"

"hmm, what do you think Reid"

"I like Morgan's idea."

"alright." he smiled.

-xxXX^*after arriving at the Takahashi estate*^XXxx-

"who are you?" glared a small green imp like creature

Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but Reid stepped forward, and bowed slightly. "we are the team your lord sent for. he said he told the staff of us. I am SSA Doctor Spencer Reid. this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi, and SSA Jeniffer Jereau" Reid said gesturing an open palm to each as they all held out their FBI credentials

"hmph, why must Lord Se-"

"Jaken. you WILL allow them inside at once."

"y-yes, Milord!" Jaken stammered, tripping over himself to open the large gate

"damn..." Morgan mumbled to himself, this "Lord Sesshomaru DEFINITELY looked the part of a demon"

"hn" the daiyoukai seemed to chuckle to himself, "I would suggest you do not swear in awe at my person around my pups"

"how..." Rossi was confused beyond all hell, as he didn't hear Morgan swear

"demons have supurb hearing, sight and smell."

"alright then...I'll have to remember to watch my tongue"

"yes, that would be very wise. now, come in, I will show you to the rooms you will all be in for your stay"

"we-" Prentiss was about to say they just get a hotel room

"thank you" Reid put his hands at his side and bowed forward, a much deeper than the one for Jaken

"wh-" why did Reid interrupt her like that?

"Emily, Lord Sesshomaru isn't just a high ranking government official, he's a LORD in the demon cultures. his status DEMANDS respect. when he offers up us all a room, we are supposed to accept it"

"right..." she had seriously underestimated that whole demonic culture differential thing

"Reid and I are co-leading the case. Reid, Morgan and I had a talk with...Lord, Sesshomaru while you three slept. it seems he is a close friend to the vic"

"alright then..."

"this is going to be fun" JJ giggled softly, "brand new culture that I didn't even know existed before now"

they followed Sesshomaru, surprisingly they had a room that felt like home to them, seems their demon friend had done some research.

"I trust your rooms are sufficient?"

"they're perfect" Reid bowed again, then slightly glared at him team, and they did the same moments later.

"hn, my mate would have had a fit if she that"

"I could imagine, she's a very kind-hearted person."

"hn, immensly so. come, SSA Doctor Spencer Reid"

"you can just call me Reid."

"hn, alright. I will show you to my office. I will answer any and all questions you have"

"alright."

"...with all due respect. we always do that as a team"

"I will have everything written down for your review"

"it's best if it's just me. I'll tell you guys everything after I get back"

"...alright." Hotch nodded, hoping and praying Reid didn't go into one of his rants

"think he'll be alright by himself?" Morgan asked

"if he avoids those little rants he tends to spin off into, I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine" Hotch smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

-xxXX^*with Reid and Sesshomaru*^XXxx-

"alright, what do you wish to know?"

"first off; who, exactly, is Naraku?"

"he's a very evil half demon. when he was human, he was gravely ill, and allowed lesser demons to feast on his body in return for their demonic power" Sesshomaru explained, his hands on the desk, both curled into tight fists, it was very clear that he LOATHED this, "Naraku" demon. he let out a quick sigh, "as I am sure your next question will be along the lines of, why would Naraku want my mate?"

"yes, actually. that was exactly what I was going to ask."

"Naraku is a truly vile demon, to put him into perspective for you, imagine every criminal you have ever had a case on, Naraku is more vile, sadistic, and cruel than all of them combined. I am sure he is not entirely sane. but his evil knows no bounds." the daiyoukai let out another soft sigh, then picked up a framed picture of Kagome, "my mate..." he started with a sad smile, "she is undoubtedly the most kind, generous, forgiving, and loving of anyone I have ever met. it is easy to wish to become friends with her, I know I did. I made such a fool of myself trying to impress her long before we were even a couple" he let out a soft half-chuckle, "she has untold power within her. she has the purest heart. I believe Naraku wants to use her to either draw me out so he can attempt to weaken me, possibly even attempt to kill me, or he wants her powers for some scheme to absorb my own power along with hers, if he could manage that, the world would not have a chance to survive."

"say we find him, and we have to try to negotiate with him, what could we say?"

"hn, you would have to, at the very least, pretend to betray one of your team members, attack them, wound them greatly, possibly kill them. Naraku is evil, and will only trust those he has control over."

"I know some demons are immune to certain things. is there any certain way he could be killed if it comes down to that?"

"Naraku hid his heart outside of his body, even if every square inch of him is turned into diced meat, he will not perish, you must find his heart."

"do you know where it is?"

"I have been leading a private investigation for it for quite some time. I believe it is somewhere here in Tokyo. he must have somehow found a way to hide the demonic aura of his heart, along with its scent." Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly, "tell me, Reid, do you believe your team is capable of this task? you are, afterall, all human, not one of you has an ounce of demon blood"

"well, this is the first...non-human case we have ever gotten. but we are very good at what we do"

"hn, I believe it would be wise if I were to "officially" join this case. I AM full blooded inudaiyoukai, afterall."

"I'll ask the team what they think, though I'm sure they'd accept the offer."

"are they any other questions?"

"actually, I just remembered, I have something to show you..." he trailed off, reaching into his back, and pulled out his phone, he pressed some buttons before continuing, "I got this text from Kagome a few days ago, it doesn't look like any kind of Japanese I'd recognize"

"it's very very old, ancient, even to myself." Sesshomaru replied, seemingly glaring at the screen

"I was wondering if you could translate that, I have a feeling whatever it says could be important, but I don't know if it was before or after Naraku took her"

"this was sent after. it's just like her, managing to hide her phone with her. she's able to use it without even myself knowing." he tilted his head slightly, then looked surprised, "it would seem to read.. "where the two birds speak, the sun will sit upon them at its peak." hn, I believe it is a location." he smirked for a moment, "to think she said learning to read and write in this ancient text was pointless. if she sends another, I wish to be the first to hear of it."

"of course"

"here is my number should you require to contact me"

"thank you." Reid bowed, and left the room

-xxXX^*with Kagome*^XXxx-

'I hope Reid can get that to Sesshomaru, I'm glad I found that, I guess I was wrong about those ancient Japanese lessons.' Kagome thought, stashing her phone in one of her bra compartments. and smirked, not even Sessh could tell it was there.

"what's so funny?" sneered Naraku, "is your beast making jokes?"

"yes, actually. she said you could have at least given me a book to read in here"

"I thought about that, but I decided not to because I know you could find some way to your advantage."

"Sesshomaru WILL find me. why did you even kidnap me at all? you know you can't have me, I'm not only Sesshomaru's soul mate, but he's made sure that no matter what happens, no one can get between us. not even death can."

"my dear, Kagome. I am no idiot, I would never kill you. I'd much prefer to use you to make that pompous dog suffer for what he did to me"

"Sesshomaru didn't DO anything to you!" Kagome snarled, baring her fangs at him

"oh, but he did!" Naraku said in a taunting voice, "he never loved you, by the way. he only mated you so I couldn't have you, nothing more."

Kagome gasped, "you're wrong! Sesshomaru loves me with all of his heart!"

"why have you not had a pup yet, hmm?"

"that's my doing, I don't want you to be able to hurt my family."

"hn, are you sure I even WANT pups with you?" a familiar voice scoffed

"...S-Sesshomaru?!"

"hnhnhn" he chuckled darkly, stepping out of the shadows, "I'm impressed you could even recognize me."

"wh-why are you acting like this? you said you love me!"

"love, hah. you're just a weak human at heart."

"I'm not human anymore, you should know that better than anyone!"

"you're no real youkai! you're not even a fucking hanyou!"

"no, I-.." what was going on? why was her mate being so cruel? "where's-" 'wait! I probably shouldn't let Naraku know the FBI are going to bring Naraku down'

"where's what?" Naraku asked, teasing her

"where's the mating mark?" Kagome asked, she had to know if the demon standing before her really was her mate. he smelled and sounded like her mate. but she couldn't believe it. 'there's no way this could be my Sesshomaru.'

"your mating mark?" he asked incredulously

"yes, if you're truly Sesshomaru, you should have it"

he seemed to hesitate. "I removed it"

she laughed for a moment, "you can't. you said so yourself, it's impossible to remove a mating mark. even if you tear off the flesh it sits on. you remember that, don't you?" she sneered. then glared at Naraku, "you truly are low, Naraku. trying to trick me by having a dark miko to impersonate Sesshomaru. next time, at least try to give it a little forethought." Kagome growled

"I'll keep that in mind, my lady" Naraku bowed, mocking her title. true, she wasn't a lady in this day in age, but back when she was newly mated to Sesshomaru in the feudal era, she was, very much, the lady of the west.

"hmph" Kagome simply scoffed, and turned to look at the lone window of her confinement. 'at least I have a decent view.'


	3. Chapter 3

-xxXX*^with the FBI^*XXxx-

"alright, what do we know?" Morgan asked, he sat at a desk with papers covering the beautifully polished wood

"we already know our vic is a half demon" Reid said, walking through the doors

"how'd it go?" Hotch asked

"great. I learned a lot. for one thing, Naraku a grudge against Lord Sesshomaru. he also told me that if he were to put Naraku into perspective for us, imagine every unsub we ever had a case on, Naraku is more vile, sadistic, and cruel than all of them combined. he's sure Naraku is not entirely sane. but his evil is endless."

"heh!" Prentiss scoffed for a quick second, "you can't be serious, Reid! are we supposed to believe this guy is worse than Foyet?"

"Naraku will use you for his own personal gain then once he has no more use for you, he WILL kill you. no matter what you will offer him." Sesshomaru said, walking into the room moments later

"but that's imposible!"

"oh, it's quite possible, I assure you. I have known Naraku for many many centuries. if he sees any possible way of escape, he will take it. he does not care what lives are lost in the process getting what he wants. he has no remorse, no compassion, no guilt. you could almost say he is the closet thing to a, "satanic being", if you will. I cannot stress that enough. he WILL kill if he has the chance."

"Lord Sesshomaru would like to join the investigation since he's a full blooded dog demon."

"I am quite a formidable opponent, especially when my Kagome's life is at risk. I will NOT be losing my mate."

"Reid? what do you think?" Hotch asked

"I think we need Lord Sesshomaru in the investigation."

"alright then, happy to have you working with us" Hotchner extended his palm to the demon lord

"I am quite glad the BAU agreed to help me at all." he smirked, and grasped it, shaking the hand for a quick moment

"ok, so how are we going to get this Naraku behind bars?"

"we will not." Sesshomaru growled

"shouldn't we-"

"no. Naraku has lived for far far too long. if I allow him to continue, he will eventually destroy the world through whatever means he can. he must NOT be allowed to live."

"oh, aren't you just a basket of puppies?" laughed an evil voice

"NARAKU!" Sesshomaru snarled, spinning on his heels, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"as you wish, MY LORD" the evil hanyou mocked, he stepped around the corner. in the span of a second he was face with a demon lord, and 6 guns trained of his person. "well! that's guite the welcoming committee, you have"

"Naraku, what have you done with my mate? you will tell me this instant."

"your bitch? oh, she's just fine. I should have expected you to bring in the FBI. oh, you're just no fun, Sesshomaru. no fun at all. no matter! they won't be a problem. hmph, just a collection of weak humans." he glared at each of the federal agents with a look of disgust, "oh! you must be Spencer Reid! my little, "guest" is quite familiar with you! I'm quite impressed, myself!"

"you don't scare me" Reid said simply. he put his gun away, then looked at the rest of the team, "you can put your guns away, this isn't the real Naraku. he sent a puppet"

"a...puppet?" Prentiss asked, she only tightened her grip on her gun

"you're truly pathetic, Naraku" Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, "you're too much a coward to face me in person"

"I came too deliver a message to you, that's all." he smirked

"you will "deliver" my mate to me if you wish your demise to be swift and merciful" the demon lord flexed his claws, and they glowed an eery neon-green.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. you should have more patience than this." Naraku clicked his tongue disappointedly, "I assure you I have no intentions of killing your mate. she is of far more value to me alive than dead"

"like what?" asked Morgan, "why did you take her?"

"you don't know? ha! your dog friend has taken something of great importance to me, I'm only evening the score. I will gladly release the bitch when I have it back"

"how do we know you won't kill her afterwards?"

"Naraku may be dumb, but he's not a complete imbecile. he knows if my mate is killed that I will have every being with demon blood after him. he has my mate, he's using her as a shield" Sesshomaru snarled, his claws glowing a brighter neon-green


	4. NOTICE FOR FANS OF MM

I hate to post a chapter that is pure and simply, an AUTHOR'S NOTE, that is mostly because it's not allowed in .

_**BUT**_ I'm not REALLY, since this note is to let all of those who have favorited Missing Mate.

I have decided to write the story as I don't like where this one has lead. Chapter 1 is already posted, under the name of, "missing mate-rewrite". please note that this will be the last update to THIS version of missing mate. if you wish to read more, go to the rewrite, I'm already nearly done with the second chapter, if you have ideas, leave a comment. (preferably in the rewrite)

thank you, for following and reading, "missing mate" I look forward to all reviews.

REMEMBER- _**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**_ **IF YOU WANT MORE STORY, LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
